


Boop!

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Chess, Fluff, M/M, affectionate headbutts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Adaar leaned back in his chair, hands steepled, and smiled. “All’s fair in love and war, and chess is both.”





	Boop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRider1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/gifts).

> I hope you like it! (This Adaar didn't end up _quite_ as soft as I intended, but I like to think he's still an adorable nerd.

Dorian sat opposite Adaar, hands hovering over the chessboard, fingers wiggling over the pieces as he thought.

It was quite adorable. And quite easy to take advantage of. Adaar leaned over and headbutted Dorian. Affectionately, of course, and certainly aiming for ‘gently’, even if he didn’t _succeed_ at that as such. (The ‘thonk’ sound was alarmingly hollow.)

Dorian’s fingers stopped moving, and he looked up. “Whatever was that for?”

Adaar pushed up his glasses that had gone askew. “It was affectionate. You’re quite charming when you’re thinking.” Because even if ‘adorable’ was more accurate, discretion was sometimes the better part of complimenting people

Dorian made his move. “Is headbutting a common…” He rolled his free hand around in a circle, as he searched for the right word. “…Vashoth display of affection?”

Adaar smiled. “Only among the cute chess playing ones.”

“You don’t have to compliment yourself, I can assure you that I am quite capable of that, _asinus pulchrae.”_

Adaar picked up a knight, and rolled it between his fingers as he chose where to move it. He only knew a little Tevene, but enough to guess what Dorian was saying. (Not that he was going to let that on, of course.) “I’m going to assume that you’re praising my good looks and intelligence.”

Dorian smiled. “Certainly.”

* * *

Dorian counted off his remaining pieces, and frowned. “When did I lose my rook?”

“Hmm?” Adaar leaned forward and looked at the board, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“I don’t recall you taking it.” He peeked under the table. “It hasn’t seemed to have fallen off—"

“Oh, this rook?” Adaar pulled it out of his pocket. “I took it a few turns ago.”

Dorian looked up, his frown turning into a squint of suspicion.

“I took it when you were distracted after I affectionately headbutted you.” He leaned back in his chair, hands steepled, and smiled. “All’s fair in love and war, and chess is both.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He stood up, and braced his hands against the table as he leaned across it, and headbutted Adaar.

It was a more successful attempt than Adaar’s original one. Dorian managed to be actually gentle and avoid ‘thonk’ noises, just transfer pressure and warmth.

He sat back in his chair, playing with Adaar’s queen. “And I do believe that’s check.”

Adaar put his chin in his hand, evaluating the board position as if what just occurred was a series of totally legal moves. “Hmm. Good move. And good strategy too.”

Dorian kept toying with the queen, and deliberately avoided eye contact. “I learned it from a rather good player.”

Adaar grinned. “The best, you might say.”

Dorian glanced at him with a smile. “Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> _asinus pulchrae_: Latin for 'beautiful fool.' ...or at least it should be. I cannot guarantee the accuracy of my Latin.


End file.
